


Reise in die Vergangenheit

by anja79



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titel: Reise in die Vergangenheit<br/>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Rating: P 12<br/>Genre: Freundschaft, Krimi, etwas Humor<br/>Länge: 694 Wörter</p><p> </p><p>A/N: Der letzte Mehrteiler hat mir Spaß gemacht, da habe ich gedacht, ich könnte es mal wieder versuchen.<br/>Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe und Unterstützung.</p><p>Warnung: Ist wieder nur ein "Schreibversuch". Also habe ich mich entschieden, eine kleine Warnung drüber zu schreiben. Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste :) Wie immer nicht zu viel erwarten :)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Am Morgen nach dem Frühstück packte Thiel das Geburtstagsgeschenk für seinen Vater ein. Er hatte es gestern Abend nach der Arbeit noch schnell besorgt. Zuerst war ihm nichts eingefallen, aber dann hatte er ein Blinker-Sortiment entdeckt. Vielleicht könnte man dies als Anlass nehmen und mal wieder zusammen angeln gehen, dachte er.  
Gegen Abend schnappte sich Thiel seine Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg zu Herbert. Als er dort ankam, hörte er schon laute Musik. Wie gut, dass es in unmittelbarer Nähe keine Nachbarn gab, denn sonst hätte es gleich wieder Ärger gegeben. Thiel lehnte sein Fahrrad an den Zaun und schloss es ab. Im Garten war ein Grill, ein Pavillon mit Essen und ein Pavillon mit Partybänken aufgebaut worden. Unter einem Pavillon stand sein Vater und redete mit einer Person. Als Thiel näher kam, erkannte er, dass es sich um Frau Klemm handelte. „Na super“ das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Eigentlich wollte er heute Abend mal nicht an die Arbeit denken.

„Moinsen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Vaddern“, wünschte Thiel und überreichte das Geschenk.“  
„Nabend Frankie, schön dass du kommst“, entgegnete Herbert und legte den Arm um ihn.  
„Jo Vaddern is´ ja gut“, versuchte Thiel sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen. Sein Vater öffnete sogleich das Geschenk.  
„Oh danke Frankie. Die können wir ja bei unserem nächsten Angelausflug gleich ausprobieren“, schlug Herbert vor.  
„Jo gerne“ entgegnete Thiel.  
„Ich hol dir mal ‘n Bier, Fankie“.  
„Nee, Vaddern, ein Wasser wäre besser“:  
Herbert schaut ihn irritiert an. „Wie?“  
„Ich habe heute Bereitschaftsdienst.“  
„So viel ich informiert bin, hat Frau Krustenstern heute Bereitschaft“, mischte sich Frau Klemm ein.  
„Wir haben getauscht. Ein familiärer Notfall“, antwortete Thiel knapp. Frau Klemm nickte.  
„Genug über die Arbeit geredet, die Bratwürstchen dürften fertig sein“, sagte Herbert und zog seinen Sohn Richtung Grill. Frau Klemm folgte.

Zu Thiels Überraschung kam am späten Abend noch Boerne mit zwei Flaschen Wein vorbei. Eine davon war allerdings, wie Boerne betonte, für sein leibliches Wohl bestimmt, da er davon ausging dass Herbert so etwas nicht besorgt hatte. Es wurde ein unterhaltsamer Abend mit der einen oder anderen Anekdote, die jeder zum Besten gab. Auf die von seinem Vater hätte er aber echt verzichten können. Als der Abend dann zu Ende war, nahm Thiel Boerne den Autoschlüssel aus der Hand.  
„Es ist besser wenn ich fahre“, entschied Thiel. Boerne war zwar nicht wirklich betrunken, aber er hatte bestimmt schon genügend Punkte ins Flensburg gesammelt.  
„Mein lieber Thiel, selbstverständlich bin ich in der Lage noch zu fahren“, entgegnete Boerne empört.  
Frau Klemm und Herbert lauschten dem Gespräch mit Interesse.  
„Herr Professor, ich denke, das würde Ihrem Konto in Flensburg gut tun, wenn Thiel Sie nach Hause fahren würde“, bemerkte Frau Klemm schmunzelnd.  
„Nicht dass es ihm noch so geht wie dir Frankie damals und er muss zum Idiotentest“, raunte Herbert ihm hinzu.  
„Zur Medizinisch-Psychologischen Untersuchung Herr Thiel“, verbesserte Boerne. Thiel grinste, typisch Boerne.  
„Aber wenn Sie unbedingt meinen Wagen fahren möchten, werde ich Ihnen diesen kleinen Gefallen gerne tun“, entgegnete Boerne großmütig. Boerne hatte immer das Talent, eine Situation zu seinen Gunsten zu drehen, dachte Thiel. Während der Fahrt ließ Boerne es sich nicht nehmen, nützliche Tipps zum Umgang mit seinem Wagen zu geben. Aber Thiel war zu gut gelaunt, um sich darüber aufzuregen. Zu Hause angekommen, stellte er fest, dass er nach der Feier zu aufgekratzt war, um sofort ins Bett zu gehen. Er ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Mal sehen, was das Programm so hergab um müde zu werden.

*** zur gleichen Zeit….. ***

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sich sein Leben innerhalb der weniger Tage so dramatisch verändern würde. Er packte die Tüte mit dem Geld, was er mühsam zusammen gekratzt hatte, in seine Manteltasche. Er hoffte inständig, dass es als erste Anzahlung reichen würde. Wie er den Rest aufbringen sollte, wusste er noch nicht, aber da würde ihm hoffentlich noch etwas einfallen. Er machte sich auf den Weg zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Unter seinem Jackett hatte er seine Sportpistole versteckt, nur zur Sicherheit, ermahnte er sich. Als er am Treffpunkt angekommen war, lag alles still und verlassen da. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging in die Lagerhalle.

t.b.c


	2. Kapitel 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titel: Reise in die Vergangenheit  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Krimi, etwas Humor  
> Länge: 2.075 Wörter
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Der letzte Mehrteiler hat mir Spaß gemacht, da habe ich gedacht, ich könnte es mal wieder versuchen.  
> Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe und Unterstützung.
> 
> Warnung:Ist wieder nur ein "Schreibversuch". Also habe ich mich entschieden, eine kleine Warnung drüber zu schreiben. Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste :) Wie immer nicht zu viel erwarten :) Bei den Medizinischen Details möge man gnädig mit mir sein, ich als Laie ;)  
> 

***

Thiel drehte sich auf die Seite, als er ein vertrautes Geräusch vernahm. Er versuchte es zu ignorieren, doch leider verstummte es nicht. Seufzend griff er nach seinem Handy. „Ja“, murmelte er verschlafen. Es war Nadeshda, die ihm mitteilte, dass eine Leiche gefunden worden war. Sie hatte außer ihm bereits Boerne informiert. Thiel versprach in zwanzig Minuten vor Ort zu sein. Als er auf den Wecker schaute, war es erst halb sieben. Thiel zog sich schnell an und ging in den Flur um noch seine Jacke zu holen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Er öffnete sie, da es ja nur einer sein konnte.  
„Moinsen“, brummte er und schloss die Tür ab.  
„Guten Morgen Herr Thiel. Eine Mitfahrgelegenheit gefällig?“, entgegnete Boerne und zeigte zur Tür. Thiel grinste. Boerne würde sich ja nie direkt bei ihm dafür bedanken, dass er ihn gestern nach Hause gefahren hatte, dachte Thiel. Weil er dann zugeben müsste, dass er schon zu viel getrunken hatte um noch selber zu fahren. Aber er verstand die Geste auch so, und nickte einfach.

Der Tatort lag im Gewerbegebiet in Münster. Boerne holte seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum und ging in Richtung Lagerhalle. Thiel ging zu Nadeshda, die mit einem Mann redete.  
„Moinsen.“  
„Guten Morgen Chef. Bei dem Toten handelt es sich um Klaus Bierstein, 40 Jahre alt, wohnhaft in Münster. Er hat eine Stichwunde im Bauch“, brachte sie ihn auf den neusten Stand. Zusammen gingen sie zu Boerne in die Lagerhalle.  
„Gibt es schon Erkenntnisse?“, fragte er Boerne.  
„Mein lieber Thiel, die Todesursache ist doch wohl offensichtlich. Alles weitere nach der Obduktion.“ Als Thiel zu Nadeshda schaute, schien diese gedankenverloren an ihrem Kugelschreiber zu kauen.  
„Nadeshda?“, sprach er sie an. Erst als er mit der Hand vor ihrem Gesicht wedelte, reagierte sie erschrocken.  
„Na, scheint ja eine sehr kurze Nacht gewesen zu sein, wenn Sie mit offenen Augen schlafen“, grinste Thiel.  
Nadeshda schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir sagt der Nachname des Opfers etwas, ich weiß nur gerade nicht in welchem Zusammenhang“, überlegte sie.  
„Ach, das fällt Ihnen bestimmt noch ein“, bestärkte er sie. Gerade als sie zurück zum Zeugen gehen wollte, blieb sie plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen, drehte sich um und schlug sich leicht gegen die Stirn. „Eine Kollege hat mir erzählt, dass am Freitag eine Frau Helga Bierstein als vermisst gemeldet wurde.“ Sie griff sofort nach ihrem Handy, um weitere Informationen zu erfragen. Komisch, der Name war nicht so häufig, also bestand die Möglichkeit eines Zusammenhangs, dachte Thiel.  
Nachdem Nadeshda das Telefonat beendet hatte, brachte sie Thiel auf den neusten Stand.  
„Die Meldeadresse stimmt überein. Allerdings wurde sie von einem Fritz Sängerhausen, ihrem Bruder, als vermisst gemeldet.“  
„Dann bestellen Sie bitte den Bruder zur Befragung aufs Revier“, beauftragte er Nadeshda.

***

Eine halbe Stunde später erschien Fritz Sängerhausen auf dem Revier.  
„Es tut mir sehr leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir heute Morgen Ihren Schwager Klaus Bierstein tot aufgefunden haben“, erklärte er.  
„Tot“, fragte Sängerhausen ungläubig. Die Überraschung wirkte auf Thiel echt. So als hätte Sängerhausen alles Mögliche erwartet, nur nicht, dass es um seinen Schwager ging. Aber er wusste natürlich, dass so ein Eindruck auch täuschen konnte.  
„Ist Ihnen an Ihrem Schwager die letzte Zeit etwas ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?“, fragte Thiel nach.  
„Klaus wirkte in den letzten Tagen nervös und gestresst. Er meinte er habe Stress an der Arbeit, aber nichts Außergewöhnliches“, führte Sängerhausen aus. „Er ist…war Bankangestellter“, fügte er hinzu.  
„Können Sie uns bitte die Adresse der Bank aufschreiben“, fragte Thiel  
Sängerhausen nickte und griff nach dem Block, den Thiel ihm zugeschoben hatte.  
„Sie haben Ihre Schwester am Freitag als vermisst gemeldet?“, fragte Nadeshda.  
„Ja, wir waren verabredet, aber sie ist nicht erschienen. Sie hat nicht angerufen und abgesagt. Das ist so untypisch für sie.“  
„Kann es nicht sein, dass sie es einfach nur vergessen hat?  
„Nein, auf keinen Fall. Sie ist die Zuverlässigkeit in Person. Ich habe bei Klaus angerufen und der hat mir erklärt sie sei kurzfristig auf einen Lehrgang gefahren. Sie ist Lehrerin müssen sie wissen.  
„Dann ist doch alles klar“, gab Thiel zu bedenken.  
„Komisch ist aber, dass Klaus keinerlei Adresse hatte, wo sie hingefahren ist. Und ihr Handy war auch ausgeschaltet. Ich habe leider keinen mehr in der Schule erreicht um dort nachzufragen.“ Sängerhausen wirkte jetzt wieder sehr unruhig. „Da stimmt was nicht, glauben sie mir.“  
Nadeshda und Thiel wechselten einen Blick.  
„Vielen Dank für die Informationen. Sollten wir noch weitere Fragen haben, melden wir uns bei Ihnen“, verabschiedeten sie den Zeugen.  
„Sie Nadeshda schauen sich die Privatwohnung und ich die Arbeitsstelle des Opfers an“, schlug Thiel vor.

***

Der Terminkalender des Opfers enthielt nur zwei Einträge, die auf den ersten Blick nicht außergewöhnlich wirkten. Trotzdem würde er dem nachgehen. Danach sprach er mit dem Chef der Bank. Dieser teilte ihm lediglich mit, dass es wohl einen Zwischenfall mit einem Kunden gegeben hatte, er allerdings nicht mehr dazu sagen konnte. Auf Nachfrage von Thiel bestätigte er, dass des mehrere Überwachungskamera im Haus gab. Dieses Material könnte er aber nur mit Berechtigung freigeben. Mehr Glück hatte er bei einem Kollegen des Opfers, den er der ihm ebenfalls bestätigte, dass es am Freitag einen Zwischenfall auf den Kundenparkplatz gegeben hatte. Ein Kunde von Klaus Bierstein war auf ihn losgegangen, da er die Zwangsversteigerung seines Hauses verhindern wollte. Das hatte Klaus ihm erzählt, als er ihn auf den Streit angesprochen hatte. Bei dem Kunden handelt es sich um René Vogler. Er war schon die Tage zuvor immer wieder in der Bank aufgetaucht und hatte sich lautstark über die Ungerechtigkeit beschwert. Zum Schluss hatten sie ihm Hausverbot erteilt.  
Mit diesen neuen Informationen verließ Thiel die Bank und rief Nadeshda an. Bei der Hausdurchsuchung hatten sie einen Berechtigungsschein für eine Pistole gefunden, die Waffe jedoch nicht. Er wies Nadeshda an, einen Beschluss bei Frau Klemm zu besorgen, um das Videomaterial sichten zu können. Dies warf neue Fragen auf. Thiel seufzte. Er machte sich auf den Weg in die Gerichtsmedizin, die Obduktion dürfte mittlerweile beendet sein.

***

Als er die Räume der Gerichtsmedizin betrat, herrschte zu seiner Überraschung totale Stille und es war niemand zusehen. Er ging weiter bis in Boernes Büro und blieb an der Tür stehen. Boerne hatte sich rechts vom Schreibtisch weggedreht und schien zu schlafen. Erst als Thiel näher trat, sah er, dass Boerne Kopfhörer auf hatte. Vorsichtig ging er auf ihn zu und tippte ihn leicht auf die Schulter. Trotzdem erschrak Boerne, riss die Augen auf und zog schnell die Hörer runter.  
„Mensch Thiel. Vom Anklopfen halten Sie wohl nicht das Geringste?“  
„Als ob das was gebracht hätte“, konterte Thiel.  
„Ich würde mich ja gerne weiter mit ihnen über Etikette unterhalten, aber Sie sind bestimmt mehr an den Ergebnissen der Obduktion interessiert“, erklärte Boerne und ging in den Untersuchungsraum. Thiel folgte ihm.  
„Also…“  
„Auf Grund des Stichkanals handelt es sich bei dem Täter um einen Rechtshänder. Die Bauchaterie wurde verletzt und er ist verblutet.“  
„Todeszeitpunkt?“  
„23:30 plus minus“  
„Mordwaffe?“  
„Ein Messer mit einer Klingenlänge von ca. 10 cm. Es wurde im Umkreis des Tatortes keine Waffe gefunden. Der Fundort ist auch der Tatort.“  
„Noch weiter Erkenntnisse?“  
„Unter den Fingernägeln des Opfers habe ich lediglich Faserspuren gefunden“, schloss Boerne seinen Bericht.  
Thiel kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. Diese Erkenntnisse brachten ihn auch nicht viel weiter. Zumindest solange, bis er einen Verdächtigen hatte, mit dessen Kleidung Boerne seine Faserspuren abgleichen konnte.  
„Was halten Sie davon Thiel, wenn ich Sie mit nach Hause nehme?“, fragte Boerne in die Stille.  
„Gute Idee“, brummte Thiel.  
„Allerdings muss ich dann noch mal schnell telefonieren“, entgegnete Boerne und war in seinem Büro verschwunden.  
Kurze Zeit später erschien er wieder. Er hatte seinen Kittel gegen seinen Mantel getauscht und ging direkt Richtung Ausgang. Thiel eilte hinterher.  
Vor der Tür angekommen, wartete Herbert mit seinem Taxi.  
Thiel schaute Boerne verdutzt an.  
„Ach, hatte ich nicht erwähnt, dass mein Wagen heute Mittag zur Inspektion musste?“  
„Meinen Vater hätte ich auch selbst anrufen können“, bemerkte Thiel kopfschüttelnd. Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern.

***zur gleichen Zeit……***

Sie wurde von einem lauten Geräusch geweckt, konnte es aber nicht zu ordnen, da sie nichts sehen konnte. Die letzten Stunden schien sie geschlafen zu haben. Als sie versuchte die Arme zu bewegen, musste sie feststellen, dass sie anscheinend an etwas festgemacht waren. Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft die Fesseln zu lockern, doch es gelang nicht. Sie seufzte. Plötzlich wurde eine Tür aufgerissen.

t.b.c


	3. Kapitel 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titel: Reise in die Vergangenheit  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Krimi, etwas Humor  
> Länge: 3.965 Wörter
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Der letzte Mehrteiler hat mir Spaß gemacht, da habe ich gedacht, ich könnte es mal wieder versuchen. Leider zieht es sich etwas :) Am Ende gibt es eine kleine Überraschung, die wie ich finde sonst zu kurz kommt :)  
> Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe und Unterstützung.
> 
> Warnung: Ist wieder nur ein "Schreibversuch". Also habe ich mich entschieden, eine kleine Warnung drüber zu schreiben. Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste :) Wie immer nicht zu viel erwarten :) Bei den Medizinischen Details möge man gnädig mit mir sein, ich als Laie ;)

***

Als Thiel an diesem Morgen aufwachte, fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Die letzte Nacht hatte er lange gebraucht bis er eingeschlafen war und sich dann nur von einer zur anderen Seite gewälzt. Müde stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Eine kalte Dusche würde ihm jetzt gut tun. Danach fühlte er sich zwar besser, aber richtig fit war er nicht. Nach dem Frühstück machte er sich mit seinem Fahrrad auf den Weg ins Präsidium.

***

Im Präsidium traf er Nadeshda, die auch gerade angekommen war. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie bereits weitere Informationen zu René Vogler eingeholt und einen Streifenwagen zu seiner Adresse geschickt hatte um ihn ins Präsidium bringen zu lassen. Außerdem war heute Morgen das Videomaterial eingetroffen, das Nadeshda sichten sollte. Thiel würde die Vernehmung von Vogler übernehmen. Frau Klemm war ebenfalls schon informiert.  
„Guten Morgen, Herr Vogler. Ihnen wurde bereits mitgeteilt, warum Sie hier sind?“  
„Ja.“ Vogler warf ihm einen trotzigen Blick zu. „Und ich kann nicht gerade sagen, dass ich sehr traurig über die Nachricht bin.“  
Thiel ging darauf erst einmal nicht ein und beschloss, direkt zur Sache zu kommen. „Es soll zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Ihnen und dem Opfer gekommen sein. Um was ging es denn da?“  
„Um den Kredit für unser Haus“, entgegnete Vogler mürrisch. „Das wissen Sie doch garantiert schon alles.“  
„Kennen Sie eigentlich Frau Bierstein?“  
„Nein, woher denn.“ Vogler wirkte irritiert. „Ich hatte nur mit Herrn Bierstein das Vergnügen.“  
Thiel schaute ihn ganz genau an. Aber Vogler schien wirklich nicht zu wissen, worauf er mit seiner Frage hinaus wollte.  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie nach dem Gespräch mit Herrn Bierstein nach weiteren Möglichkeiten gesucht haben, um Ihr Haus halten zu können.“ Er versuchte, Vogler aus der Reserve zu locken, aber der antwortete nur schnippisch: „Ach ja, und die wären?“  
„Das wissen Sie doch besser als ich.“  
Vogler schnaubte.  
„Wo waren Sie am Freitagmorgen?“  
„Zuhause, wo denn sonst.“  
„Kann das jemand bezeugen?“  
„Nein.“ Vogler wirkte jetzt doch ein klein wenig beunruhigt. „Meine Frau und die Kinder waren bis gestern Morgen bei ihren Eltern im Schwarzwald.“  
Thiel nickte. „Dann haben Sie für Sonntag also ebenfalls kein Alibi.“  
Es klopfte an der Tür und Nadeshda machte ein Zeichen, dass sie ihn sprechen wollte.  
„Einen kleinen Moment Herr Vogler, ich bin gleich wieder da“, sagte Thiel und ging zu Nadeshda vor die Tür.  
„Chef, ich habe was interessantes entdeckt. Das sollten Sie sich unbedingt mal ansehen.“  
Auf dem Video der Überwachungskamera aus der Tiefgarage der Bank war ein schwarz gekleideter Mann zu sehen, der mit dem Opfer heftig am Streiten war. Er hatte eine Kapuze über dem Kopf, so dass man nicht viel erkennen konnte. Und er schien zu wissen wo die Kamera war, denn er stand mit dem Rücken dazu. Die Größe des Mannes schätzte er auf 1,80 cm.  
Nadeshda, die neben ihm stand, sprach aus, was er auch gerade gedacht hatte:  
„Wenn Sie mich fragen, von der Statur und der Größe könnte das hier der Herr Vogler sein.“  
Thiel nickte.  
„Das werden wir gleich wissen“, entgegnete Thiel und ging zurück zu Vogler.  
„Kennen Sie die Tiefgarage der Bank?“, kam Thiel direkt zur Sache.  
„Ich weiß, dass es eine gibt, aber ich bin selber noch nicht dort gewesen.“  
Das klang in Thiels Ohren nun wirklich nicht besonders überzeugend. „Besitzen Sie einen schwarzen Kapuzenpulli?“  
„Ja, wie viele andere auch.“  
„Tja Herr Vogler, da mittlerweile einige Indizien gegen Sie sprechen, sind Sie hiermit vorläufig festgenommen.“ Vogler erstarrte. „Sie werden gleich zum Erkennungsdienst gebracht, wo Ihre Fingerabdrücke und eine DNA-Probe gesichert werden.“  
„Aber …“ Vogler schienen die Worte zu fehlen.  
Thiel rief einen Kollegen an, der Vogler zum Erkennungsdienst bringen und sich um den Transfer zur JVA kümmern würde. Als er den Hörer auflegte, starrte Vogler ihn immer noch fassungslos an.  
„Der Kollege erklärt Ihnen das weitere Vorgehen. Sie können Ihren Anwalt hinzuziehen. Wenn Sie keinen Anwalt haben, wird Ihnen ein Pflichtverteidiger gestellt.“  
Vogler nickte benommen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Meier hereinkam. In wenigen Worten erklärte Thiel die Situation und übergab Vogler.  
Nachdem das erledigt war, nahm er den nächsten Schritt in Angriff. Den Hausdurchsuchungsbefehl hatte er schon, also würden sie als nächstes Voglers Wohnung nach Beweisen durchsuchen. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und wollte das Büro verlassen, als er fast mit Nadeshda zusammen gestoßen wäre.  
„Chef, ich habe eben einen Anruf von…..“  
„Ich statte Boerne dann selbst einen Besuch ab“, rief er über die Schulter zurück.

Bei der Hausdurchsuchung wurde wirklich ein passendes Stück gefunden. Thiel beschloss, den Kaputzenpulli persönlich in die Gerichtsmedizin zu bringen.

***

Als er die Gerichtsmedizin betrat, saß Boerne vor seinem Computer in seinem Büro und schaute auf den Bildschirm. Thiel trat ohne langes Klopfen ein.  
„Boerne, was auch immer Sie mir am Telefon sagen wollte, können Sie jetzt direkt loswerden“, erklärte Thiel und hielt ihm das vermeintliche Beweisstück entgegen.  
Boerne schaute ihn irritiert an. Nahm den Beutel wortlos entgegen und legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch.  
„Mein lieber Thiel, da muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen. Wir haben alle Hände voll zu tun, da telefoniere ich bestimmt nicht hinter Ihnen her.“  
„Komisch“, dachte Thiel. Wer hatte denn dann angerufen. Hätte er mal Nadeshda ausreden lassen. Er kratzte sich am Kopf.  
„Ich störe Sie ja ungern bei Ihren Gedanken, aber ich habe interessante Neuigkeiten für Sie“, hörte er Boerne sagen.  
„Nämlich?“  
„Mittlerweile wurde der Wagen des Opfers gefunden. In einem Waldstück bei Münster. Es konnten Fingerabdrücke sicherstellt werden. Allerdings innen nur vom Opfer und seiner Frau. Außen wurden auch Spuren von Herrn Vogler gefunden.“  
„Nur außen?“, fragte Thiel nach.  
„Es sieht so aus, als ob der Fahrersitz mit einer Schutzhülle abgedeckt wurde, um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Ein kleines Stück, das nicht verbrannt ist, wurde hinter einem Busch gefunden. An der Unterseite wurden Haare vom Opfer sichergestellt.  
„Mist, wieder kein Stück weiter“, seufzte Thiel.  
„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ich das Kleidungsstück mit den Fasern vergleichen soll, die beim Opfer gefunden wurden?“  
Thiel nickte.  
„Das klingt nicht so, als hätte der Täter spontan gehandelt, sondern als habe er es von langer Hand geplant“, überlegte Thiel laut. Irgendwie passte das nicht zu Vogler. Dem traute er wohl eine Tat im Affekt zu aber das?  
„Die Schutzhülle kann sich auch schon länger im Auto befunden haben“, gab Boerne zu bedenken.  
„Möglich“, brummte Thiel. „ Ich erwarte schnelle Ergebnisse.“  
„Sie sind immer noch nicht ein Freund vieler Worte Thiel, aber ich habe mich damit abgefunden. Selbstverständlich informiere ich Sie zeitnah“, entgegnete Boerne und ging in sein Labor.

***

Thiel ging zurück ins Büro um alle Fakten noch einmal durchzugehen. Als er dort ankam, saß Frau Klemm auf dem Besucherstuhl.  
„Moinsen.“  
„Morgen Thiel. Frau Krusenstern war so nett, mich über die neusten Erkenntnisse zu informieren. Sie halten das ja nicht für nötig.“  
„Frau Klemm, ich habe im Moment anderes zu tun, als einen Rapport bei Ihnen zu machen“, brummte Thiel genervt.  
„Wieso, Sie haben doch anscheinend den Täter schon gefasst. Er wird früher oder später unter der Last zusammen brechen und alles gestehen.“ Die Staatsanwältin schien sich ihrer Sache ja schon ziemlich sicher zu sein. Ihm ging das alles ein bisschen zu schnell – und da war doch noch einiges, was nicht richtig zusammenpasste.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er es getan hat. Natürlich hat er einen Hass auf das Opfer, aber die Entführung scheint schon länger geplant worden sein.“  
Sein Handy klingelte, bevor Frau Klemm widersprechen konnte.  
„Ja Boerne, was gibt´s?“. Er lauschte einen Moment schweigend. „Danke“.  
Frau Klemm schaute Thiel erwartungsvoll an.  
„Sie Faserspuren am Opfer stimmen mit den Fasern vom Kaputzenpulli von Herrn Vogler überein.  
„Perfekt, damit ist doch alles klar.“  
„Er war´s nicht.“ Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger passte Vogler in die Rolle eines kaltblütigen Entführers und Mörders.  
„Ach Thielchen. Das sagt Ihnen Ihr Bauchgefühl, habe ich recht?“, fragte Frau Klemm.  
Thiel nickte. Die Indizien weisen auf ihn – aber damit alleine kriegen Sie den Prozess doch nie durch.“  
„Ach, was. Ich werde ihn mir morgen mal selbst zu Brust nehmen und dann bekommen wir schon ein Geständnis.“  
Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn Sie meinen, tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an“.  
Als Frau Klemm gegangen war, saß Thiel mit geschlossen Augen in seinem Sessel und dachte nach. Er war sich eigentlich sicher, dass Vogler nicht der Täter war. Da Frau Klemm erst morgen die Vernehmung machen wollte, überlegte er nicht lange und schnappte sich nicht nur seine Jacke, sondern auch die Akte, um sie zuhause noch einmal in Ruhe durch gehen zu können.

***

Zuhause angekommen machte er sich erst einmal was zu essen. Mit dem Essen setzte er sich vor den Fernsehen, er brauchte erst mal etwas Abwechslung bevor er sich wieder dem Fall widmete. Gerade als er den Teller wieder in die Küche bringen wollte, klingelte es an der Tür. Er öffnete sie und ging dann weiter in die Küche um den Teller in die Spüle zu stellen. Über seine Schulter hinweg rief er:  
„Nabend Boerne.“  
„Thiel?“, hörte er Boerne irritiert rufen. Er hörte wie Boerne sich der Küche näherte.  
„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“, fragte Thiel und drehte sich um.  
„Erst mal guten Abend mein lieber Thiel. Sie wirkten heute Nachmittag etwas ratlos und da dachte ich wir könnten den Fall nochmal gemeinsam durchgehen“, erklärte Boerne.  
„Naja vielleicht ist das ja gar nicht so schlecht“, überlegte Thiel.  
„Ich habe mir erlaubt eine Flasche Wein mitzubringen, da sie ja wahrscheinlich nur ihr Bier im Haus haben“, stichelte Boerne.  
Thiel griff in das obere Regalfach und holte zwei Gläser runter.  
„Aufs Dekantieren müssen Sie allerdings verzichten.“  
„Ist ja nichts neues, Thiel. Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen zum Geburtstag mal eine Karaffe schenken.“  
Thiel ging wortlos ins Wohnzimmer und stellte die Gläser auf den Tisch. Danach nahm er die Akte zur Hand und blätterte darin. Boerne schenkte Wein ein. Thiel schlug die Akte wieder auf den Tisch und fuhr sich durchs Gesicht.  
„Mein lieber Thiel, nun schmeißen sie mal nicht die Flinte ins Korn. Lassen Sie uns lieber den guten Wein genießen. Prost.“  
„Prost Boerne.“  
Genau in dem Moment fing sein Handy an zu klingeln. Im Display stand Frau Klemms Nummer. Darauf hatte er nun gar keine Lust. Er drückte auf aus.  
Gerade als er das Glas wieder in die Hand genommen hatte, klingelte es erneut. Genervt ging es diesmal ran.  
„Frau Klemm….“, brüllte er ins Handy.  
Doch am anderen Ende herrschte Stille.  
„Hallo?“, fragte er  
„Hallo, hier ist Lukas.“  
Thiel schluckte.  
„Hallo Lukas.“ Lukas. In seinem Kopf war plötzlich nichts als Leere. „Wie geht es dir denn?“  
Immer noch leer. Und Rauschen, so laut dass er fast Lukas Antwort verpasst hätte.  
„Gut. … und dir?“  
„Auch gut. Im Moment etwas viel Arbeit.“ Eigentlich wollte er darüber gar nicht reden. Eigentlich wollte er –  
„Oh, dann will ich dich nicht stören.“ Lukas wirkte verunsichert, aber bevor er etwas sagen konnte – Du störst doch nicht! – redete Lukas schon wieder weiter. „Ich ruf ein andermal an.“ Und schon hatte er aufgelegt.  
Thiel schaute irritiert sein Handy an.  
Hatte gerade wirklich Lukas sein Sohn angerufen, von dem er seit Jahren nichts mehr gehört hatte?  
„So ein Mist“, fluchte er. So hatte das alles doch nicht laufen sollen. Er hatte so viele Fragen an ihn, aber er war einfach zu überrascht gewesen.  
Boerne schaute ihn besorgt an.  
„Lukas hat angerufen“, stotterte er.  
„Ist doch schön“, entgegnete Boerne  
Thiel nickte. Er hoffte inständig, dass Lukas vielleicht doch noch einmal anrufen würde.  
„Das wird schon Thiel, keine Sorge“.  
„Ihr Wort in Gottes Gehörgang.“

t.b.c


	4. Kapitel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titel: Reise in die Vergangenheit  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Krimi, etwas Humor  
> Länge: 5.720 Wörter
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Der letzte Mehrteiler hat mir Spaß gemacht, da habe ich gedacht, ich könnte es mal wieder versuchen. Leider zieht er sich wie Gummi und von Spannung kann nicht die Rede sein *Seufz*  
> Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe und Unterstützung.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnung: Ist wieder nur ein "Schreibversuch". Also habe ich mich entschieden, eine kleine Warnung drüber zu schreiben. Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste :) Wie immer nicht zu viel erwarten :) Bei den Medizinischen Details möge man gnädig mit mir sein, ich als Laie ;)

****

Da es an diesem Morgen regnete, rief er seinen Vater an. Dieser versprach gleich bei ihm zu sein. Auf dem Weg ins Präsidium schaute Thiel gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Die letzte Nacht war er immer wieder das Gespräch mit Lukas durchgegangen, mit dem Ergebnis dass er sich noch immer tierisch über sich selber ärgerte.  
„Mensch Frankie, Du siehst heute Morgen echt beschissen aus“, sprach Herbert ihn an.  
„Danke Vaddern. Das brauche ich gerade gar nicht“, brummte er zurück.  
„Probleme?“, fragte Herbert nach.  
„Ach, nur der aktuelle Fall. Nichts besonders“, wiegelte er ab. Sein Vater musste auch nicht alles wissen. Zuerst musste er versuchen, das mit Lukas wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, dann würde er seinem Vater erzählen, dass sein Enkel wieder Kontakt aufgenommen hatte.  
Als sie am Präsidium angekommen waren, verabschiedete er sich schnell, damit sein Vater nicht noch irgendwelche guten Ratschläge von sich geben konnte.

***

Nadeshda war bereits im Büro.  
„Guten Morgen Chef. Ich habe gerade was Interessantes entdeckt“, rief sie und winkte ihn zu sich.  
„Moinsen Nadeshda. Wie, der Fall ist doch abgeschlossen?“, erwiderte er überrascht.  
„Ach Chef. Ich bin genauso wie Sie der Meinung, dass Vogler nicht der Täter ist, sagen wir ein Bauchgefühl“, entgegnete sie überzeugt.  
Thiel grinste.  
„Na dann zeigen Sie mal“, sagte Thiel und trat neben sie an den Schreibtisch.  
„Hier sind Belege für den Kauf von Aktien, aber es wurde keine Summe vom Konto abgebucht, die mit dem Wert der Aktien übereinstimmt. Außerdem sieht es so aus, als hätte er nur Verluste gemacht.“  
Thiel kratzte sich am Kopf.  
„Wo stammt das Geld dann her?“  
„Tja, keine Ahnung. Wir sollten uns noch einmal mit seinem Schwager Herrn Sängerhausen unterhalten.“  
„Gibt es sonst noch neue Informationen?“, fragte Thiel nach.  
„Ja, ich habe mich mal über den Arbeitgeber des Opfers schlau gemacht. Vor sechs Jahren fand dort ein Banküberfall statt. Der Täter wurde gefasst, aber von der Beute fehlte jede Spur Weshalb die Kollegen davon ausgegangen sind, dass es zwei Täter waren. Am Tag des Überfalles war erstaunlich viel Geld vorhanden und das konnte der Täter eigentlich nicht wissen. Es sei denn er hatte einen Tipp bekommen.“ Nadeshda kramte in ihren Unterlagen. „Der Täter hieß Mirko Spielmann. Und er hat früher bei der Firma Steinbach & Co. gearbeitet. Die Firma ist in aber Konkurs gegangen.“  
„Sie meinen, das hat was mit unseren Fall zu tun? Ist ein bisschen weit hergeholt, Nadeshda“, bemerkte Thiel.  
„Naja, auf jeden Fall wurde dieser Spielmann vor drei Wochen aus dem Gefängnis entlassen. Es könnte doch sein, dass das Geld das Bierstein an der Börse verspekuliert hat, die Beute aus dem Überfall war.“  
„Na ich weiß ja nicht. Ein bisschen viel Spekulation, finden Sie nicht, Nadeshda“, gab Thiel zu bedenken. Doch bevor er noch mehr sagen konnte, erschien Frau Klemm im Büro.  
„Thiel! Was fällt Ihnen ein, die Akte mit nach Hause zunehmen!“ Oha, die Staatsanwältin war heut gar nicht gut aufgelegt.  
„Wie ich Ihnen schon gestern gesagt habe, gibt es keine eindeutigen Beweise, dass Vogler Bierstein umgebracht hat“, erwiderte er gelassen.  
„Ich mache den Fall wasserdicht, verlassen sie sich darauf“, erklärte Frau Klemm in entschlossenem Tonfall und verließ das Büro.  
Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. „Machen Sie, was sie nicht lassen können“, brummte er. Nadeshda schaute irritiert.  
„Wir verfolgen trotzdem Ihre Spur und machen uns jetzt auf den Weg zu Herrn Sängerhausen. Frau Klemm kann ja derweil ihr Glück mit Vogler versuchen, “ erklärte er und klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
***

Als sie am Haus von Sängerhausen ankamen, kam dieser gerade aus der Tür.  
„Moinsen, Herr Sängerhausen.“  
„Guten Morgen Herr Thiel. Haben Sie meine Schwester gefunden?“, fragte Sängerhausen hoffnungsvoll.  
„Nein, leider noch nicht. Wir haben noch ein paar Fragen.“  
„Das tut mir sehr leid, aber ich muss zur Arbeit“, entgegnete Sängerhausen und ging weiter zu seinem Auto.  
„Das verstehe ich, aber wir brauchen noch ein paar wichtige Informationen, die auch das Verschwinden Ihrer Schwester erklären könnten“, erklärte Thiel.  
Dies schien zu wirken, denn Herr Sängerhausen steckte seinen Autoschlüssel wieder in die Tasche und kam zu ihm zurück.  
„Am besten gehen wir rein, dort können wir uns ungestört unterhalten.“ Sängerhausen schaute sich noch einmal um und öffnete dann die Tür.  
Im Haus führte er sie ins Arbeitszimmer. Er nahm hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz und versuchte dann unauffällig etwas unter eine Zeichnung zu schieben.  
„Was kann ich für Sie tun?“,  
„Sagt Ihnen der Name Spielmann etwas?“  
Sängerhausen schien kurz nachzudenken. „Also soviel ich weiß, war er mit meinem Schwager zusammen im selben Sportverein. Später ist dann wohl der Kontakt zwischen den beiden abgebrochen, weil er verzogen ist. So wurde es mir zumindest erzählt.“  
„Verzogen, so kann man es auch nennen“, meinte Thiel leicht grinsend.  
„Wie meinen?“, fragte Sängerhausen irritiert.  
„Er saß im Gefängnis. Ist vor drei Wochen wieder entlassen worden.“  
„Aha.“ Sängerhausen wirkte, als würde ihn das alles überhaupt nicht interessieren. Vielleicht ein wenig zu auffällig desinteressiert.  
„Hat Ihr Schwager in den letzten Jahren eine Erbschaft oder sonst größere Einkünfte gehabt“, fragte Nadeshda.  
„Nicht das ich wüsste.“ Sängerhausen schüttelte den Kopf. „War es das dann?“  
„Soweit ja. Haben Sie mittlerweile ein Lebenszeichen von Ihrer Schwester erhalten?“, fragte Thiel zum Abschluss.  
„Nein.“  
Thiel betrachtete ihn eindringlich und fragte sich, ob er ihm der andere wohl gerade die Wahrheit sagte. Nadeshda schien sich dasselbe zu fragen, wie er feststellte als er zu ihr rüberschaute. Sängerhausen wirkte die ganze Zeit schon etwas unruhig und das lag nicht daran, dass er zur Arbeit musste. Thiel beschloss die Unterhaltung zu beenden.  
„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe. Wir wollen sie nicht weiter aufhalten.“ Thiel nickte Sängerhausen noch einmal knapp zu und verließ mit Nadeshda das Haus.  
„Also Chef. Wenn Sie mich fragen, da stimmt was nicht“, erklärte Nadeshda, als sie wieder im Auto saßen.  
„Ja, das denke ich auch. Haben Sie gesehen, dass er einen großen Umschlag unauffällig unter einer Zeichnung versteckt hat?“, fragte Thiel.  
Nadeshda nickte.  
„Ich denke wir sollten ihn im Auge behalten“, überlegte Thiel.  
„Ja. Ich übernehme die erste Schicht“, erklärte Nadeshda wie selbstverständlich. Thiel nickte.  
Gerade kam Sängerhausen aus dem Haus und ging ohne sich weiter umzusehen direkt zu seinem Auto und stieg ein. Thiel beeilte sich auszusteigen mit dem Hinweis, dass er am Abend Nadeshda dann ablösen würde. Nadeshda folgte Sängerhausen.  
Thiel nahm das Handy zur Hand und rief seinen Vater an um zurück ins Präsidium zu kommen.  
Zwei Stunden später meldete sich Nadeshda um ihn auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.  
„Sein erster Weg hat Sängerhausen zu einer Bank geführt. Dort hat er sich eine lange Zeit aufgehalten. Anschließend ist er dann wirklich ins Büro gefahren“, erklärte Nadeshda.  
„Komisch. Aber das muss noch nichts bedeuten. Bleiben Sie bitte weiter dran und informieren sie mich, sobald es was Neues gibt.“  
Thiel lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Doch eine Pause sollte ihm nicht vergönnt sein, denn die Tür wurde lautstark aufgerissen.  
„Thiel, schlafen können Sie zuhause“, polterte Frau Klemm los. Es schien so, als wäre das Verhör nicht so erfolgreich verlaufen, wie Frau Klemm es sich vorgestellt hatte. Thiel unterdrückte ein Grinsen.  
„Moinsen Frau Klemm. Ist Ihr Büro zu verqualmt oder was verschafft mir die Ehre Ihres wiederholten Besuches“, stichelte er.  
„Sie scheinen ja mit Ihrer neuen Spur auch nicht gerade erfolgreich zu sein“, entgegnete sie.  
„Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber was ist mit Ihnen, waren Sie erfolgreich? Hat Herr Vogler gestanden?“, legte Thiel nach.  
„Sie können sich freuen, Thiel. Das Verhör ist ohne neue Erkenntnisse verlaufen, so dass er wieder entlassen wurde“, entgegnete sie gereizt und holte ihre Zigaretten aus der Tasche.  
Thiel wollte schon protestieren als Frau Klemm den Kopf schüttelte und die Zigaretten wieder einsteckte.  
„Ach, es kann doch jeder Mal falsch liegen.“ Er versuchte aufmunternd zu klingen. „Sie bekommen Ihren Täter, das verspreche ich Ihnen.“  
„Na dann viel Glück“, erklärte Frau Klemm und verließ das Büro. In diesem Moment klingelte sein Handy.  
„Chef, Herr Sängerhausen ist wieder zu Hause. Er hat gerade die Post aus dem Briefkasten geholt und dabei war so ein großer brauner Umschlag. Soweit ich das sehen konnte, unbeschriftet. Als er ihn in der Hand hatte, wirkte er sehr nervös und hat sich wieder mehrmals umgeschaut.“  
„So wie es aussieht, kommt langsam Bewegung in die Sache. Ich denke, wir sollten ihm nochmal auf den Zahn fühlen“, stellte Thiel fest.  
„Ich bin in zehn Minuten bei Ihnen.“  
Herr Sängerhausen öffnete überrascht die Tür.  
„Sie schon wieder? Was gibt es denn noch?“  
„Das wissen Sie doch besser als wir“, entgegnete Thiel direkt.  
„Weiß gar nicht was Sie meinen“, wich Sängerhausen aus.  
„Ich könnte Sie direkt festnehmen, da ein begründeter Verdacht besteht, dass Sie unsere polizeilichen Ermittlungen behindern“, erklärte Thiel.  
Sängerhausen starrte Thiel ungläubig an und bat sie dann ins Haus.  
Nachdem er sich augenscheinlich wieder gefangen hatte, ging er wieder in den Angriffsmodus über:  
„Also dass bestreite ich aufs äußerste.“  
„Ich bin sicher, wenn wir ihre Wohnung durchsuchen würden, würden wir das eine oder andere Erpressungsschreiben finden.“ Thiel hob die Hand, als Sängerhausen ihm ins Wort fallen wollte. „Wir wollen Ihnen doch helfen, Ihre Schwester wieder unbeschadet nach Hause zu holen, aber dafür brauchen wir Ihre Hilfe.“  
„Garantieren können Sie mir das aber auch nicht.“, Offensichtlich war er ins Zweifeln gekommen.  
„Aber was auf eigene Faust zu unternehmen, geht garantiert daneben“, versuchte Thiel es weiter. Herr Sängerhausen schien darüber nachzudenken. Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und hielt Thiel einen Umschlag hin.  
„Also gut. Das habe ich heute Morgen bekommen.“  
Thiel zog bevor er den Umschlag entgegennahm Handschuhe an. Er zweifelte zwar daran, dass auf den Umschlag brauchbare Fingerabdrücke zu finden waren. Abgesehen natürlich von denen von Herrn Sängerhausen.  
Der Brief bestand aus der Zeitung ausgeschnittenen Buchstaben, mit folgendem Inhalt:

WIR HABEN IHRE SCHWESTER  
WENN SIE SIE LEBEND WIEDERSEHEN WOLLEN  
STELLEN SIE 100.000 € BEREIT  
ÜBERGABEORT UND ZEITPUNKT  
WIRD IHNEN NOCH MITGETEILT  
KEINE POLIZEI!

„Sobald der nächste Brief eingeht, melden sie sich bitte sofort bei uns“, bat Thiel.  
„Ja mache ich.“ Sängerhausen nickte. „Auch wenn mir nicht ganz wohl dabei ist.“  
Thiel hielt auf den Rückweg in der Gerichtmedizin an um das Beweisstück abzugeben. Er traf allerdings nur Frau Haller an. Sie versprach sich sofort darum zu kümmern. Nadeshda und er fuhren zurück zum Präsidium  
„Hatte sich eigentlich Ihr Sohn bei Ihnen gemeldet?“, fragte Nadeshda plötzlich in die Stille hinein.  
„Äh… ja. Woher wissen Sie das mit Lukas?“, fragte Thiel irritiert.  
„Er hat hier im Büro angerufen, und da habe ich ihm Ihre Handynummer gegeben. Durch das Durcheinander hier konnte ich Ihnen das nicht mehr sagen.“  
Den Ausgang des Gesprächs behielt er lieber für sich.  
Nun hieß es abwarten und hoffen, dass der Täter nichts von ihrem Besuch mitbekommen hatte.

t.b.c


	5. Kapitel 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titel: Reise in die Vergangenheit  
> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Krimi, etwas Humor  
> Länge: 7.747 Wörter
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Der letzte Mehrteiler hat mir Spaß gemacht, da habe ich gedacht, ich könnte es mal wieder versuchen. So geschafft. Von Spannung kann nicht die Rede sein *Seufz*  
> Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe und Unterstützung.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnung: Ist wieder nur ein "Schreibversuch". Also habe ich mich entschieden, eine kleine Warnung drüber zu schreiben. Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste :) Wie immer nicht zu viel erwarten :) Bei den Medizinischen Details möge man gnädig mit mir sein, ich als Laie ;)

***

Sie wurde abrupt geweckt, als er sie auf einen Stuhl zog, eine Augenbinde umlegte und die Arme an der Lehne des Stuhls befestigte. Anschließend wurde die Tür laut zugeschlagen und anscheinend ein Schloss davor gehangen. Danach war sie wieder alleine und es herrschte eine bedrückende Stille. Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie der Raum aussah. Doch da es kein Fenster gab, wurde es lediglich hell, wenn die Tür geöffnet wurde. Die Kerze, die er ihr am Anfang hingestellt hatte, nahm er ihr leider schnell wieder weg. In dem Raum war es außerdem sehr kalt. Sie hoffte inständig bald wieder hier rauszukommen.

***zur selben Zeit***  
Boerne erschien auf dem Präsidium um ihm persönlich das Ergebnis mitzuteilen. Thiel wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er hauptsächlich wegen der neuen Erkenntnisse vorbei gekommen war. Boerne ließ sich neben Nadeshda auf dem zweiten Besucherstuhl nieder.   
„Bei der Analyse der Probe konnte ich keine weiteren Fingerabdrücke nachweisen, als nur die bereits sichergestellten von Herrn Sängerhausen“.   
„War ja nicht anders zu erwarten“, bemerkte Thiel ernüchtert.  
„Ich kann leider auch nicht zaubern, mein lieber Thiel“, entgegnete Boerne.  
„Dafür hätten Sie sich aber nicht hier her bemühen müssen“, stichelte Thiel.  
„Sehen Sie es als Service meinerseits.“  
„Danke. Ich möchte Sie nicht weiter aufhalten, denn Sie haben bestimmt noch etwas Wichtiges zu tun“, versuchte es Thiel.  
„Mein lieber Thiel. Auch eine Koryphäe wie ich braucht hin und wieder eine Pause“, entgegnete Boerne gelassen.  
„In meinem Büro?“, schüttelte Thiel den Kopf.  
„Außerdem würde mich der neuste Stand der Ermittlungen interessieren“, kam Boerne endlich zum Punkt.  
Thiel grinste. Also doch.  
Er brachte ihn kurz und knapp auf den neusten Stand. Doch anstatt danach das Büro zu verlassen, saß Boerne weiterhin vor dem Schreibtisch.  
Nadeshda schaute auf die Uhr.  
„So langsam, müsste sich der Herr Sängerhausen mal melden, der Brief dürfte doch inzwischen eingegangen sein. Der Täter ist ja daran interessiert, das Geld so schnell wie möglich zu bekommen.“ Thiel nickte. Er legte seinen Kopf an die Stuhllehne und schloss die Augen. Dieser Fall machte ihm echt zu schaffen und das mit Lukas noch mehr. Sein Sohn hatte sich leider nicht noch einmal gemeldet. Thiel seufzte. Boerne putzte sich derweilen die Brille.  
„Ich hole uns mal einen Kaffee. Denn können wir jetzt gut gebrauchen“, erklärte Nadeshda und verließ das Büro.  
In diesem Augenblick klingelte Thiels Handy. Herr Sängerhausen rief an und teilte mit, dass in 5 Stunden die Übergabe stattfinden sollte. Sie vereinbarten, dass er das Geld besorgen und sie sich dann bei ihm treffen würden. Thiel legte auf.  
„Boerne, ich muss Sie leider jetzt rauswerfen, tut mir leid“, erklärte Thiel und machte eine Geste zur Tür.  
„Ich begleite Sie selbstverständlich, da ich dann den Brief persönlich entgegennehmen kann.“  
„Danke, aber das ich nicht nötig. Auch diesmal werden keine Fingerabdrücke vorhanden sein“.  
Nadeshda war zu ihrem Schreibtisch gegangen, hatte sich ihre Jacke geschnappt und schaute von der Bürotür interessiert rüber.  
„Papperlapapp“, winkte Boerne ab und eilte zu Nadeshda. Thiel blieb nichts übrig als ebenfalls seine Jacke zu nehmen und hinterher zu gehen. Im Stillen war es ihm ja eigentlich schon klar gewesen, das es kommen würde. Bevor sie in seinen Wagen anstieg, erklärte Thiel Boerne, dass er eine Ecke weiter weg vom Haus parken sollte. Boerne stimmte zu.  
Nachdem Thiel den Peilsender geholt hatte, erreichten sie das Haus von Sängerhausen. Beim Aussteigen schaute sich Thiel unauffällig um, nicht dass der Täter in der Nähe war und sie beobachtete.  
Der Brief war wieder genauso aufgebaut wie der letzte.

KOMMEN SIE UM 14 UHR  
ZUM BANKHAUS AN DER ECKE DOMPLATZ/MICHAELISPLATZ  
DORT BEFINDET SICH EIN MÜLLEIMER  
PACKEN SIE DAS GELD IN EINE SCHWARZE MÜLLTÜTE  
UND WERFEN SIE ES DORT EIN!  
KEINE POLIZEI!  
DANN PASSIERT IHRER SCHWESTER AUCH NICHTS!!

Boerne hielt Thiel eine Tüte hin, in die er den Brief stecken sollte. Thiel sagte nichts sondern tat wie gewünscht. Danach verabschiedete Boerne sich mit dem den Worten:  
„Waldmannsheil für die Übergabe.“  
„Waldmannsdank“, entgegnete Thiel.  
Dann wandte er sich an Sängerhausen, der inzwischen das Lösegeld bei der Bank abgeholt hatte, um alle weiteren Details zu besprechen.

***

Eine Stunde später war Sängerhausen auf den Weg zur Übergabe. Den Peilsender hatten sie an einem Geldbündel befestigt, da sie befürchten mussten, dass der Täter die Plastiktüte austauschen könnte. Zwei Kollegen hatten sich unauffällig in der Nähe postiert. Thiel und Nadeshda selbst saßen zwei Straßen weiter im Auto. Er war mit den Kollegen über Funk verbunden, Nadeshda überwachte das Signal des Senders am Laptop. Doch bis jetzt war alles ruhig. Eine Viertelstunde später informierte ihn ein Kollege, dass ein schwarz gekleideter Mann sich dem Mülleimer nähert. Er kniete sich nieder und band sich die Schuhe, dabei schaute er sich unauffällig um. Leider konnte der Kollege das Gesicht nicht richtig sehen, da die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen war. Thiel horchte auf und starrte gespannt auf den Bildschirm des Laptops. Kurz darauf bewegte sich der Punkt tatsächlich. Da sie nicht wussten, wie der Mann zum Treffpunkt gekommen war, entschieden sie ihm einen gewissen Vorsprung zu lassen. Er bewegte sich vom Ortskern von Münster weg, in die Richtung des Gewerbegebiets Süd.  
„Chef, ich glaube ich weiß wo er hinwill“, erklärte Nadeshda plötzlich.  
„Nämlich?“  
„Hier in dem Gewerbegebiet war die Firma wo Spielmann früher gearbeitet hat.“  
„Na schauen wir mal ob er uns tatsächlich dort hinführt.“, entgegnete Thiel.

 

Kurze Zeit später bewegte sich der Punkt nicht mehr. Thiel fuhr langsam näher. Hinter einem Busch blieb er stehen und sie stiegen leise aus. Vorsichtig näherten sie sich und sahen noch. wie der Mann sein Fahrrad an die Wand eines einstöckigen Gebäudes lehnte. Danach löste er das Schloss an der Tür ging hinein. Thiel informierte die Kollegen über ihren Standort und kommandierte sie her. Da es noch etwas dauern würde, entschieden sie sich, sich langsam dem Objekt zu nähern. Thiel wies Nadeshda an immer dicht hinter ihm zu bleiben. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür – aber leider nicht vorsichtig genug, ein lautes Knarren ließ sie beide zusammenzucken. Aber als nichts weiter passierte, zogen beide ihre Waffen und betraten das Gebäude. Sie standen in einem langen Gang, der an einer weiteren Holztür endete. Langsam näherten sie sich der Tür, die einen Spalt offenstand – leider konnten sie durch den Spalt niemanden erkennen, dafür aber etwas weiter entfernt eine laute Stimme hören. Ganz langsam zog Thiel die Tür noch etwas weiter auf. Dahinter lag noch ein Gang mit mehreren Türen. Aus der hinteren linken Tür war jetzt ganz klar die Stimme zu hören. Mit einer Geste deutete Thiel Nadeshda an, dass er sich in den ersten Türrahmen auf der rechten Seite vortasten würde. Sie sollte erst mal hier bleiben. Vorsichtig schob Thiel sich weiter nach vorne. Als er angekommen war, wies er Nadeshda an sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite zu postieren. In diesem Moment hörten sie einen lauten Knall. Ein Schuss! Ohne weiter nachzudenken, stürmte Thiel zu der offenen Tür. Zu seiner großen Überraschung lag der mutmaßliche Täter am Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Frau Bierstein stand völlig regungslos mit einer Waffe in der Hand da. Thiel nahm zuerst die Waffe an sich. Erst jetzt schien sie ihn zu sehen, denn sie atmete erleichtert durch. Thiel sah sich den Täter am Boden genauer an. Er hatte eine Schusswunde in der Schulter. Nadeshda, die mittlerweile hinter ihm stand, alarmierte einen Rettungswagen.  
„Mensch Chef, dass hätte auch ins Auge gehen können“, erklärte sie als er ihr die Waffe gab.  
„Ach was“, winkte Thiel ab. Obwohl er insgeheim zugeben musste, dass Nadeshda recht hatte. Aber was hätte er tun sollen, wenn die Verstärkung noch nicht vor Ort war?  
Spielmanns Verletzung war zum Glück nicht lebensbedrohlich – ein glatter Durchschuss an der Schulter, wie der Notarzt feststellte. Auf dem Weg zum Rettungswagen konnte Thiel bereits eine kurze Vernehmung durchführen.  
„Da kommt einiges zusammen, Herr Spielmann“, erklärte er. „Entführung, Erpressung und Mord.“  
„Das mit dem Tod von Herrn Bierstein war ein Unfall!“, versicherte Spielmann. „Ich wollte doch nur meinen Anteil, der mir zusteht!“  
„Also „zustehen“ ist ja wohl nicht gerade –“  
„Alles weitere bitte später Herr Thiel“, mischte sich der Notarzt ein. „Der Mann muss ins Krankenhaus.“  
„Okay. Sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn er vernehmungsfähig ist.“  
Der Notarzt nickte.  
Thiel rief Herrn Sängerhausen an, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sie seine Schwester wohlbehalten gefunden hatten. Sängershausen war so erleichtert, dass er kaum reden konnte. Aber er versprach ins Präsidium zu kommen um seine Schwester dort abzuholen. Frau Bierstein war im Augenblick noch nicht vernehmungsfähig – die Entführung, der Schuss auf den Täter und dann auch noch die Nachricht vom Tod ihres Mannes waren zu viel für sie gewesen. Mit der Verstärkung war auch der psychologische Dienst eingetroffen, der sich zunächst um sie kümmerte. Alle weiteren Schritte – die Vernehmung von Spielmann und die Aufnahme der Aussage des Opfers, mussten also mindestens bis morgen warten. Nachdem das geklärt war, fuhr Nadeshda Thiel freundlicherweise nach Hause. Morgen früh würde sie ihr erster Weg gleich ins Haftkrankenhaus führen.

***

Thiel ließ sich müde aufs Sofa fallen. Was für ein Tag. Sein Magen erinnerte ihn daran, dass er heute nicht viel gegessen hatte. Zum Kochen war er allerdings viel zu müde. Thiel schlurfte zum Kühlschrank, in der Hoffnung dort was zu finden. Als er im Flur angekommen war, klingelte es an der Tür. Er öffnete und ging in die Küche.  
„Guten Abend Thiel. Ich habe mir erlaubt“, erklang eine bekannte Stimme. Boerne schien ihm in die Küche zu folgen.  
„Lassen Sie´s gut sein. Er öffnete seinen Kühlschrank.  
„Harter Tag, was?“, fragte Boerne in seinem Rücken.  
Thiel drehte sich um und nickte.  
„Dann habe ich genau das richtige für Sie“, entgegnete Boerne und hielt ihm einen Teller mit Essen entgegen.  
„Oh, Danke“, brummte Thiel.  
„Dafür nicht“, winkte Boerne ab. „Erzählen Sie mir lieber von dem erfolgreich gelösten Fall.“  
„Nach dem Essen, okay.“  
Thiel schnappte sich Besteck und ging wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Als er auf dem Sofa saß, merkte er, dass Boerne ihm gar nicht gefolgt war. Erst ein paar Minuten später erschien er wieder mit einer Flasche Wein und zwei Gläsern.  
Thiel erzählte kurz und bündig das Ende des Falles. Damit war das zwar gelöst, aber die Sache mit Lukas lag ihm immer noch schwer im Magen. Boerne schien das zu ahnen.  
„Thiel, was halten Sie davon, wenn sie Sie Ihren Sohn selbst noch mal anrufen. Dann können Sie das letzte Telefongespräch bereinigen.“  
Thiel überlegte. Nicht dass das Gespräch noch alles schlimmer machte.  
„Wenn ich richtig liege, dann ist es in Neuseeland erst zehn Uhr.“  
Thiel schaute auf die Uhr. Er würde sich das mit der Zeitverschiebung nie merken können.  
„Nun geben Sie sich mal einen Ruck. Thiel“, bohrte Boerne weiter.  
„Meinen Sie wirklich?“, fragte Thiel unsicher.  
„Aber sicher.“  
Thiel nahm das Handy zur Hand und wählte die letzte angenommene Nummer. Mit klopfenden Herzen saß er da und lauschte dem Freizeichen.   
„Hello“, meldete sich eine vertraute Stimme am anderen Ende.  
„Hallo Lukas, hier ist dein Vater“, stotterte er.  
„Oh … Hallo.“ Lukas wirkte genauso überrascht, wie er sich letztens gefühlt hatte. Er hätte sich jetzt noch ohrfeigen können, dass er da so komisch reagiert hatte.  
„Ich war einfach überrascht, dass du angerufen hast“, sprudelte er los. Es musste doch irgendwie möglich sein, das zu erklären. „Da haben mir die Worte gefehlt. Dabei habe ich so viele Fragen an dich.“  
„Das geht mir nicht anders“, erwiderte Lukas unsicher.   
„Ich würde gerne regelmäßig mit dir Kontakt haben, wenn du magst natürlich“, versuchte Thiel es vorsichtig. Am anderen Ende war es still, und er bekam schon langsam Angst, dass das zu viel gewesen war.  
Aber dann sagte Lukas: „Ich freue mich, dass du mich angerufen hast“, und Thiel atmete erleichtert aus.  
Je länger das Gespräch dauerte, umso besser schien es zu laufen. Am Ende tauschten sie noch die E-Mail Adressen aus und Lukas versprach ihm einen Link schicken, wo er genau die Zeitverschiebung zwischen Neuseeland und Münster sehen konnte.  
Als Thiel auflegte, war ihm ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen.  
Boerne betrachtete ihn zufrieden.  
„So Thiel, jetzt können wir endlich auf den Abschluss eines gelungen Tages anstoßen“, erklärte er und hielt Thiel sein Glas entgegen.  
„Jo. Prost Boerne“  
„Prost, Thiel.  
Manchmal war es eben doch besser, sich endlich seinen Problemen zu stellen, statt das immer wieder aufzuschieben. Und manchmal war es gut, wenn es jemanden gab, der einem dabei half.  
ENDE


End file.
